Frohe Weihnachten II
by JoNiTo
Summary: Fortsetzung von Frohe Weihnachten! OS von 2008, indem Severus die Aufsicht über Hagrids tierische Menagerie übernimmt, die Bodenhaftung verliert und ihm eine allzu bekannte Know-it-All zu Hilfe eilt. Was sie am 2. Feiertag erleben, könnt ihr lesen. ;-


**Frohe Weihnachten II **von **JoNiTo**

Fast kam er sich vor wie in einer Zeitschleife. Morgens und abends, regelmäßig alle 12 Stunden, schritt er durch den knöcheltiefen Schnee über die Ländereien Hogwarts. Das Schloß dunkel und verlassen hinter ihm. Die Tage waren kurz und dieser Winter schien kälter als die Winter der letzten Jahre.

Gewappnet mit einigen Zaubern, einem Wärmezauber, dem Imprägnierzauber, damit sich sein Umhang nicht mit der Feuchtigkeit des Schnees vollzog, und – besonders wichtig - einem Zauber gegen Insektenstiche alle Art, erreichte er schließlich sein Ziel.

„Verdammter Billywig!", knurrte er und öffnete die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte.

Er verfluchte abwechselnd die australische Stechmücke und den Halbriesen, wobei Hagrid eindeutig die schlechteren Karten hatte. Der Mann war schlimmer als jede Glucke, wenn es um seine Viecher ging. Snape hatte sich fest vorgenommen, den Wildhüter nicht schonungslos davonkommen zu lassen, wenn dieser aus Frankreich zurückkam.

Kurzzeitig hatte der Tränkemeister überlegt, einige weitere Billywigs zu importieren und sie auf den Wildhüter loszulassen. Ein Vergrößerungszauber auf einen Weidenkorb und man hätte einen interessanten Fesselballon.

Fang stürmte an ihm vorbei in die Hütte, schaute sich mit seinen Triefaugen um, schnüffelte kurz und rollte sich dann leise winselnd auf seiner Decke zusammen. Der Tränkemeister schaute an seiner Nase hinab in die traurigen Hundeaugen. „Wie auch die letzten sieben Male. Er ist nicht da!"

Fang schnaubte beleidigt und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Nicht bereit, dem großen, schwarzen Zauberer weiter seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Dessen Mundwinkel zuckte nur kurz. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Glasbehältnis mit dem Gelege, von dem er zu seinem Verdruss noch immer nicht genau wusste, um was es sich dabei handelte. Vorsichtig schob er die obere Platte ein Stück zur Seite. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob sich nicht noch mehr von diesen australischen Stechmücken in dem Gemisch aus alter Rinde und Erde versteckten. Er hatte schließlich kein Verlangen danach, ein weiteres Mal von Miss Oberschlau aus einer misslichen Lage, befreit werden zu müssen. Er schob seinen Zauberstab durch den Spalt, sprach den Wärmezauber und schob die Abdeckung wieder bündig zurück auf den Behälter. Schnaubend entließ er die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen. Der erste Teil war also erledigt.

Der Hippogreif befand sich in einer magischen Umzäunung mit einem halboffenen Verschlag.

Das Gehege war so groß, dass das Tier sich sogar ein paar Meter in die Lüfte erheben konnte, allerdings konnte es die magische Barriere nicht überwinden. Merlin sei Dank, dachte Snape. Es gab eine Tränke, in der das Wasser nicht gefror und so musste er sich nur um das Futter kümmern. Schnell waren einige Happen aufgetaut und ins Gehege geworfen. Snape hatte nicht vor, sich länger hier aufzuhalten als unbedingt notwenig.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloß wirbelte Fang übermütig durch den Schnee, sodass dieser in feinen Wolken auseinander stob. Vermutlich hatte Snapes Aussage, auf dem Rückweg einen Abstecher zu den Hauselfen in die Küche zu machen, damit zu tun. Die Elfen umsorgten den Saurüden mit Hingabe und vielen kleinen Leckereien, aber sie hatten auch eine gehörige Portion Respekt vor dem großen Tier.

Küche! Essen! Granger!

Sie hatte sich für heute Abend angemeldet. Es war der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag. Vor drei Tagen war sie hier, weil sie ein Geschenk vergessen hatte, dass sie für die Feier im Fuchsbau mitnehmen wollte. Zufällig hatte sie Licht in der Hütte des Wildhüters gesehen und nach dem Rechten geschaut, neugierig wie sie nun mal war. Und wie es sein ungnädiges Schicksal wollte, war ausgerechnet an diesem Tag diese verdammte Stechmücke ihrem Gefängnis entkommen und hatte ihn gestochen. So schwebte er benebelt und nicht Herr seiner selbst unter der Holzdecke von Hagrids Hütte, als sie ihn fand.

Peinlich, wie überaus peinlich!

Er, der Meister der Zaubertränke, Spion, Experte im Bereich der dunklen Künste, Duellmeister, war nicht Herr über Körper und Sinne.

Aufmerksamkeit - geschult durch jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit und dem Unterrichten von hunderten von Hohlköpfen - hätte sein zweiter Vorname sein können, doch er ließ sich von einer winzigen, vermaledeiten Stechmücke überwältigen.

Das Granger ihn entdeckt hatte war ja noch nicht alles. Nein! Sie musste sich natürlich um ihn kümmern. Um ihn, für den Selbstkontrolle – dies könnte eigentlich mein dritter Vorname sein, dachte er – so sehr zu ihm gehörte wie seine schwarzen Roben.

Nichts war ihm geblieben. Seine Sinne waren betäubt durch den kleinen Stich dieser Mücke.

Er konnte Granger nicht niederstarren, da seine Sicht verschwommen war und er sie nicht fokussieren konnte. Als wenn das auf sie irgendeinen Eindruck gemacht hätte, nervte ihn seine innere Stimme gehässig. Sie lässt sich schon lange nicht mehr von dir einschüchtern.

Seine Zunge hatte sich angefühlte, als sei sie auf das dreifache angeschwollen und er konnte sich nur schwerfällig und lallend äußern. Kein leises, gefährliches Zischen, kein dunkles, bedrohliches Knurren. Verdammt! Selbst in seinen eigenen, wie von Watte verstopften Ohren, klang es alles andere als autoritär und Respekt erzeugend. Selbst damit hättest du nichts erreicht, meldete sich wieder diese absolut unerwünschte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Snape knurrte vor sich hin. Der Saurüde hielt einen Moment inne und sah den dunklen Zauberer treuherzig an. „Was guckst du so?", blaffte dieser, schritt weiter die Treppe zum Eingangsportal hoch und schlug den Weg in die Kerker ein. Fang schüttelte den Schnee ab und folgte ihm.

Nichts hatte er tun können. Auch kein Strecken seines Körpers, um seine Größe und düstere Ausstrahlung zu unterstreichen. Keine verschränkten, abweisenden Arme über seiner Brust.

Selbst sein Umhang hing schlaff und kraftlos an ihm herab, anstatt aufzubauschen und so Macht zu demonstrieren.

Was war er doch für ein armer Tropf. Halt! Stop! Kein Selbstmitleid! Er wollte überhaupt kein Mitleid. Er wollte nicht bedauert werden und er wollte auch keine Hilfe, besonders nicht IHRE Hilfe.

Aber hatte sie auf ihn gehört? Nein! Natürlich nicht! Sie hatte ihn gepackt und über die Ländereien in Schloß und in sein Büro schweben lassen, dabei hatte sie ihn die ganze Zeit fest im Griff. Dann hatte sie ihn an seinen Stuhl gefesselt. Ja, gefesselt. Diese impertinente, aufdringliche, freche …Hexe… mit ihrem Helfersyndrom.

Diese unverbesserliche Know-it-All.

Und dann gab es da noch diesen Augenblick, diesen einen Moment, in dem auch sein Hirn von dem Gift des Billywigs in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Diese Phantasie von einem Kuss. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, weil die Erinnerung daran ihm ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherte. Sicher wird es nur Hunger sein, sagte er sich und betrat zusammen mit dem Hund die Küche der Hauselfen.

ooOoo

„Nun komm schon rein", giftete er den Hund an, der langsam und mehr als gesättigt hinter ihm hergetrottet war. Ein Aufstoßen, das die Lefzen des Hundes vibrieren ließ, ließ Snape mit den Augen rollen und seine Tür heftiger zuschlagen, als nötig gewesen wäre. Fang rollte sich am Kamin zusammen und schloß zufrieden die Augen.

Der Tränkemeister selbst hatte nur einen kleinen Snack zu sich genommen. Sein Hunger war wohl doch nicht so groß, wie er gedacht hatte. Er hängte seinen warmen Winterumhang an einen Haken und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Keine Sekunde später erschien ein Tasse und eine Kanne mit Tee, die er noch kurz zuvor bei den Hauselfen geordert hatte, neben ihm auf dem kleinen Tisch.

Sie kommt also heute, beschäftigten ihn weiter seine Gedanken. Sie hatte gesagt, sie hätte ein Geschenk für ihn. Wie kam sie nur dazu, ihm etwas schenken zu wollen. Er wollte kein Geschenk. Er hatte ja auch keins für sie. Wozu auch? Vielleicht kam sie ja gar nicht und hatte es sich anders überlegt. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war schon halb acht durch. Sie kommt bestimmt nicht, dachte er und versuchte sich in seinem Sessel zu entspannen.

Sein Blick glitt prüfend durch seine Räumlichkeiten. Es war aufgeräumt. Es war sauber. Es war keinerlei Weihnachtsdekoration zu sehen. Und er hatte auch nicht vor, dies zu ändern. Nur weil sie sich mit einem Besuch aufdrängt würde er sicher nicht beginnen, Mistelzweige aufzuhängen. Mistelzweige! Die Phantasie eines Kusses! Schon wieder dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch, er würde doch wohl nicht krank werden?

Sie kommt sicher nicht.

Er hatte gerade das Buch aufgeschlagen, in dem er lesen wollte, um sich von der aufdringlichen Stimme in seinem Kopf abzulenken, als es einmal leise an der Tür klopfte.

Er starrte ins Feuer des Kamins. Hatte er es sich nur eingebildet? Die Tür war ziemlich massiv und verschluckte viele Geräusche. Eine zarte Faust könnte man doch schnell überhören, oder?

Er wartete…da war es wieder. Lauter diesmal, viel lauter. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Hatte sie etwa gegen die Tür getreten, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen?

Ohne Hast stand er auf. Vielleicht war sie ja wieder verschwunden, wenn er endlich öffnete? Bedächtig legte er das Buch zurück auf den Tisch und schlenderte gemächlich zur Tür. Er lauschte kurz, bevor er sie mit einem Ruck öffnete und in das erschrockene Gesicht seiner Kollegin schaute.

„Warum so überrascht, Miss Granger? Hatten Sie hier unten in den dunklen Kerkern etwa jemand anderes erwartet?"

Schnell hatte Hermione sich gefasst und rollte ganz offensichtlich mit den Augen. „Nicht wirklich, aber mit Ihrem obligatorischen, theatralischen Türen aufreißen hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Und wo wir schon dabei sind. Wird das nicht langweilig?", konterte sie.

„Nein!"

Das fängt ja gut an, dachte sich Snape. Hätte ich doch bloß die Tür nicht aufgemacht. Aber was hätte das schon gebracht. Stur wie die Gryffindors waren, und dieses Exemplar ganz besonders, hätte sie solange geklopft, bis sie ihn damit in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Nicht das es dazu allzu viel gebraucht hätte, denn Geduld war ganz sicher nicht einer seiner Vornamen.

„Wollen Sie noch lange da draußen auf dem Gang stehen, oder kommen Sie jetzt rein? Oder kann ich sogar davon ausgehen, dass Sie es sich anders überlegt haben?" Er versuchte einen hoffnungsvollen Blick mit leicht gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Oh, ganz sicher nicht." Hermione beschloss, sich von Snapes Spitzen nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Er war halt so. Und so trat sie lächelnd an ihm vorbei in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Seine gebrummten Worte: „Das hatte ich befürchtet. Warum sollte ich auch einmal Glück haben?", überhörte sie geflissentlich.

Sie war das erste Mal in den privaten Räumen ihres Kollegen und ehemaligen Professors und sie hatte nicht vor, ihre Neugier zu verhehlen. Während sie ihren warmen Winterumhang auszog und Snape in die Hand gab; dieser ließ ihn fast fallen, weil er von ihrer Dreistigkeit vollkommen überrascht war; streiften ihre Augen ungeniert über die Einrichtung. Langsam ging sie durch den Wohnraum, der von einem großen Kamin dominiert wurde. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über Regalreihen mit Büchern, die hier und da von antiken Gerätschaften der Braukunst unterbrochen wurden. Eine alte Messingwaage, granitene Mörser und Stößel, verziert mit eingeschnitzten Runen und wunderschöne italienische Glasphiolen.

Eine dunkle Stimme holte sie aus der Bewunderung für diese Antiquitäten. „Sind Sie bald fertig mit Ihrer Inspektion? Oder wollen Sie auch noch mein Schlafzimmer sehen?"

Verdammt! Was sagte er denn da? Schlafzimmer! Naja, was hätte er denn auch sagen sollen?

Wollen Sie mein privates Labor sehen? Da hätte er sie wahrscheinlich in diesem Jahrhundert nicht mehr heraus bekommen. Da war Schlafzimmer doch schon viel besser, wenn sie das nicht vertrieb, was dann?

Doch sie überraschte ihn. Ein schelmisches Schmunzeln zierte ihre Lippen, was nicht so ganz zu der zarten Röte passen wollte, die sich auf ihren Wangen ausbreitete.

„Im Moment nicht, danke!"

Ha! Dachte er es sich doch. Er drehte sich von ihr weg, um endlich ihren Umhang aufzuhängen, als sie nachschob: „Aber später würde ich vielleicht gerne auf Ihr Angebot zurückkommen."

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil kam sein geschmeidiger Gang ins Stocken. Er musste sich doch verhört haben, oder nicht? Vielleicht hatte sich sein Gehör aber auch noch nicht ganz von dem Billywigstich von vor zwei Tagen erholt. Genau, so musste es sein, sagte er sich. Er hängte gerade ihren Umhang an die Garderobe, als…

PLOPP

Blitzschnell war Snape herumgewirbelt und hielt angriffsbereit seinen Zauberstab vor sich, was Hermione fast noch einen größeren Schrecken einjagte, als das plötzliche Erscheinen des Hauselfen.

„Donny!", knurrte der Tränkemeister.

„Verzeihung, Professor Snape, Sir. Donny war sehr laut, Sir." Nervös knetete der Elf das Tuch, das er um den Körper geschlungen hatte. Dann erblickte das Wesen auch noch Hermione und wäre bald in Ohnmacht gefallen. Seine Haut verlor rapide an Farbe und seine Fledermausohren begannen zu zittern. „Oh, und die Miss ist auch hier. Verzeihung, Verzeihung! Donny wird sofort wieder verschwinden."

Schon hob er seine Hand, um sich mit einem Schnippen wieder in Luft aufzulösen, doch das dröhnende: „HALT!", des Tränkemeisters verhinderte dies. Stattdessen fiel der Elf wimmernd auf die Knie, machte sich so klein wie nur möglich, die Hände über dem Kopf verschränkt.

Wenn er sich selbst hätte bestrafen dürfen, würde der Hauself dies jetzt wohl tun, dachte Hermione. Doch den Elfen von Hogwarts war es befohlen worden, sich nicht selbst irgendwelche Strafen zuzufügen.

Augenscheinlich genervt von dem Gehabe des Elfen, ging Snape, um Beherrschung bemüht, auf ihn zu. „Was wolltest du hier?", zischte er dem Wesen zu, was ihm direkt einen bösen Blick der Gryffindor einbrachte. Donny zitterte und wimmerte nur noch mehr.

Schnaubend rollte der Tränkemeister mit den Augen. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Erst die Know-it-All und dann auch noch ein Hauself mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Mit seiner besten öligen Stimme, die eigentlich für die größten Hohlköpfe unter seinen Schülern reserviert war, sprach er den Elf abermals an.

„Donny! Sag mir warum du hier bist. Und das ist ein Befehl."

„Sir, entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, Professor Snape, Sir, aber…Penny…schon seit Stunden… und weint…und hat Schmerzen…", schluchzte Donny.

„Und da kommst du jetzt erst? Geh zu ihr, ich werde auch gleich dort sein."

„Es tut Donny so Leid, dass er gestört hat Professor…"

„Donny!", donnerte der Tränkemeister jetzt wieder in bester Manier. „Geh zu deiner Frau! Sofort!"

Es ploppte ein zweites Mal und der Hauself war wieder verschwunden.

Hermione hatte nicht viel Zeit sich zu wundern, weder über den zweiten Ausbruch Snapes gegenüber dem Elfen, noch über die seltsame Unterhaltung der beiden.

„Mitkommen!", rief er ihr noch über die Schulter zu, dann war er auch schon durch eine Tür, die sich zwischen zwei Bücherregalen befand, verschwunden. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit zu staunen, als sie sich mitten in Snapes privatem Labor befand, schon bekam sie eine Auswahl Phiolen in die Hände gedrückt. Mit einem: „Folgen Sie mir!", war er auch schon durch die nächste Tür. Es folgte der Vorratsraum, das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und schon befanden sie sich in einem spärlich beleuchteten Kerkergang.

Trotzdem sie schon fast rennen musste, um den großen Schritten Snapes zu folgen, wollte Hermione doch unbedingt wissen, was denn plötzlich los war. „Was ist denn mit Donny? Und mit Penny? Wo wollen wir denn überhaupt hin?"

„Immer eine Frage auf den Lippen, Miss Granger, wie gewohnt. Wir sind auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation der Hauselfen. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend bin ich wirklich froh, dass Sie heute hier sind." Das stimmte zwar nicht so ganz, musste er sich selbst eingestehen, aber das musste er ihr ja nicht unbedingt sagen.

Sie bogen noch um eine Ecke in den Tiefen der Kerker, dann standen sie vor einer, für Hogwarts Verhältnisse, kleinen Tür. Snape musste den Kopf einziehen, als er hindurchging.

Hermione staunte. Sie standen in einer kleineren, viel kleineren, Ausgabe der Krankenstation, die sich oben in einem Turm befand. Kleine Betten, kleine weiße Trennwände, kleine Vitrinen mit…Tränken. Allerdings gab es hier unten keine Fenster. Und dann sah und hörte sie den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit und es ließ ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzen.

Auf einem der Betten lag eine Elfe. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als sie die beiden Besucher erblickte und sie schien verbissen zu versuchen, den Schmerzensschrei, der sich offensichtlich gerade in ihrer Brust bildete, zu unterdrücken. Der gewölbte Bauch zitterte unter dieser Anstrengung. Die Elfe war schwanger.

Trotzdem wollte sie aufstehen und Snape und Hermione mit einer Verbeugung begrüßen.

„Liegenbleiben!", befahl Snape und ging mit großen Schritten auf das Bett zu.

„Stellen Sie die Tränke hierher", sagte er zu Hermione und deutete auf einen Tisch.

„Sie ist schwanger. Sie bekommt ein Baby", brachte die Gryffindor nur hervor.

„Miss Granger! Ich bin keineswegs erstaunt, dass sie wieder einmal das Offensichtliche erkannt haben. Würden Sie jetzt vielleicht herkommen und mir helfen?"

„Aber ich war noch nie bei einer Geburt dabei."

„Was sie nicht sagen. Glauben Sie etwa, ich mache so etwas täglich? Hauselfen benötigen normalerweise keinerlei Hilfe dabei, ihre Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen. Nur bei Penny hier verlief die Schwangerschaft von Anfang an nicht ganz ohne Probleme. Sie können mir glauben, Albus und Mrs. Pomfrey hatten ihre Liebe Not, die Elfe davon abzuhalten, ihre Arbeit zu tun. Nur, Poppy ist jetzt nicht hier und auch nicht so schnell erreichbar. Penny ist auch etwas zu früh, der Termin wäre so viel ich weiß erst im Januar gewesen. Also bleibt uns jetzt nichts anderes übrig…"

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen unterbrach seinen Redefluss und holte Hermione aus ihrer Hilflosigkeit, die sie bei Anblick der gebärenden Elfe übermannt hatte. Sofort griff sie nach der Hand Pennys und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.

Währenddessen sprach der Tränkemeister einige Diagnosezauber. Verwundert schaute Hermione ihn an.

„Was? Glauben Sie etwa Poppy lässt mich mit einer schwangeren Elfe allein im Schloß, ohne mir die entsprechenden Zauber beizubringen?"

Dass er die Krankenschwester dazu genötigt hatte, vor allem damit er über Weihnachten seine Ruhe hatte und Poppy auch wirklich zu ihrer Verwandtschaft fuhr, verschwieg er. Dass er aber auch den Tränkevorrat überprüft und neue, auf schwangere Elfen angepasste Tränke gebraut hatte, wollte er der Granger erst recht nicht auf die Nase binden. Genauso wenig, wie er ihr erzählen würde, dass er sich heimlich von der Krankenschwester Bücher über Schwangerschaft und Geburt „ausgeliehen" hatte. Sollte er selbst einmal Vater werden, wäre er bestens vorbereitet. Als ob das jemals passieren sollte, dachte er. Welch eine Ironie.

„Dem Kind geht es gut", teilte er an niemand bestimmten gerichtet mit.

Hermione lächelte die Elfe an. „Hast du gehört Penny? Deinem Baby geht es gut. Der Professor und ich werden dir helfen, damit du es bald in die Arme nehmen kannst."

„Und was Miss Granger vergessen hat zu erwähnen. Du wirst dich jetzt auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, als das hier. Ich will nichts hören von irgendwelchen Pflichten, wie kochen, waschen, bügeln, putzen oder sonst was. Es reicht schon wenn ich jetzt hier den Geburtshelfer geben muss", brummte Snape seine letzten Worte vor sich hin.

Die Stunden glitten nur so dahin. Hermione hatte trotz aller Nervosität in ihre Rolle gefunden. Sie war einfach da, versuchte die Hauselfe mit Worten zu beruhigen und gab ihr zu trinken.

Snape hingegen tigerte auf und ab, räumte immer wieder seine Tränke von rechts nach links und umgekehrt und überprüfte dann und wann per Zauber den Zustand von Mutter und Kind.

Manchmal grummelte er leise etwas vor sich hin, dass danach klang wie: „Seine Zeit sinnvoller verbringen", aber Hermione glaubte mittlerweile, dass er sich einfach nur Sorgen machte.

Mit einem Mal krümmte sich Penny und hielt die Luft an. Hermione wurde leicht panisch.

„Severus! Ich glaube, jetzt geht es los. Ich denke, sie muss pressen." Im Eifer des Gefechts war ihr sein Vorname rausgerutscht, was sie nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?", entgegnete er und wedelte mit einem Arm in Richtung der Beine der Hauselfe.

„WAS? ICH?", erwiderte sie nur geringfügig hysterisch werdend.

„Ja, natürlich du, Hermione! Oder erwartest du etwa von mir…?" Er wiederholte die wedelnde Bewegung. „Was glaubst du, warum alle Hebammen Frauen sind? Du erwartest doch wohl nicht von mir, dass ich da unten…"

„Was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn ich gar nicht hier wäre?"

„Du bist aber hier, also ist diese Frage rein hypothetisch", knurrte er zurück.

Ein Stöhnen Pennys holte sie zurück aus ihrer Diskussion und Hermione bewegte sich nun ans Fußende des Bettes. Sie hob das Laken an, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Schnell schaute sie wieder auf. „Ich kann schon das Köpfchen sehen…das heißt, ich denke, dass es das Köpfchen ist. Severus! Wenn sie wieder pressen muss, stütz sie ein bisschen."

Er tat tatsächlich, was sie ihm sagte, wenn auch mit einem äußerst miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Nach zwei heftigen Presswehen hielt Hermione ein schrumpliges kleines Hauselfenbaby mit großen Fledermausohren in den Händen. Mit Tränen in den Augen gab sie das kleine Wesen der erschöpften Penny in die Arme.

Snape hatte mit einem Zauber die Nabelschnur an zwei Stellen abgebunden, machte aber keine Anstalten diese zu durchtrennen. Hermione sah ihn fragend an, lächelte dann aber als er mit seinem tiefen Bariton nach dem jungen Vater rief. „Donny!"

„DONNY!"

„Severus!", flüsterte Hermione und deutete auf das Baby. „Nicht so laut."

„Wenigstens jetzt könnte er sich hier mal blicken lassen. Hat sich wahrscheinlich im letzten Winkel des Schlosses verkrochen."

Plopp

Bevor Snape auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, war Hermione bei dem Elfen. „Es ist ein Mädchen", sagte sie nur zu ihm und schob in sanft in Richtung des Bettes. Donny hatte in diesem Moment nur Augen für seine junge Familie. Selbst die Angst vor dem großen, dunklen Zauberer war für diesen Moment vergessen. Sanft strich der Elf mit einem Finger über die Nabelschnur, ein winziges Aufleuchten und sie war durchtrennt.

Hermione fasste sanft nach dem Arm Snapes und wollte ihn so aus dem Raum führen.

„Ich muss noch das Kind untersuchen", protestierte er.

„Geben wir ihnen ein paar Minuten."

Sie traten auf den Gang und schlossen leise die Tür hinter sich. Die Gryffindor lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und ließ ihre Gedanken über das Geschehene der vergangenen Stunden schweifen.

Snape beobachtete sie. Sie war ruhig. Offensichtlich hatte sie jetzt nicht das Bedürfnis zu reden, was ihm nur Recht war. Und so abwesend wie sie schien, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um sie zum ersten Mal ausgiebig zu mustern, seit sie hier an die Schule als Lehrerin zurückgekehrt war.

Nach einer halben Stunde holte eine sanfte Berührung an ihrer Schulter Hermione aus ihren Tagträumen. Snape schaute sie an und nickte dann Richtung Tür, gab ihr so zu verstehen, dass er jetzt das Kind untersuchen wollte.

ooOoo

Hermione saß in einem Sessel nahe des Kamins und sah ins Feuer. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie nachdenklich werden lassen. Dass sie nachdachte, war im Grunde nichts Neues für sie. Und auch dass ihre Gedanken wieder einmal um ein gewisse Person kreisten, war schon seit einiger Zeit etwas Gewohntes. Der heutige Abend hatte sie einige neue Facetten an dem Mann entdecken lassen und ihr ein weiteres Mal bestätigt, dass er viele Emotionen hinter einer Maske versteckte.

„Miss Granger?"

Als er das kleine Hauselfenbaby untersucht hatte, als er das kleine Wesen in seinen großen Händen hielt, so vorsichtig und sanft, hätte sie ihn am liebsten umarmt.

„Miss Granger?"

Dieser große, dunkle, rätselhafte, unnahbar und doch anziehende…

„Hermione?"

Sie brauchte ein oder zwei Sekunden, um wieder im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen. Und das Hier und Jetzt war Severus' Wohnzimmer, in dem er jetzt vor ihrem Sessel stand und ihr ein Glas mit Old Ogdens entgegen hielt. Wie peinlich.

Sie nahm das Glas und hob es ihm entgegen. „Auf Mionny!"

Er schnaubte. „Wie gut ,dass es kein Junge geworden ist. Ein Hauself auf Hogwarts mit dem Namen Sevvi. Ich hätte kündigen müssen."

Hermione lachte. Humor, dachte sie. Er hat auch eine ganz besondere Art von Humor.

Sie nippte an ihrem Whisky und stellte das Glas dann auf einem kleinen Tisch ab. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mich heute Abend hier im Schloß erwartet…"

„…wären Sie ganz sicher nicht hergekommen."

„Du."

Eine hoch gezogene Augenbraue erübrigte die offensichtliche Frage.

„Du! Wir waren doch zwischenzeitlich beim DU angelangt. Und allein das wäre schon ein Grund mehr gewesen herzukommen, wenn ich es zuvor gewusst hätte", antwortete Hermione.

„Das lässt sich wohl nicht mehr ändern?", fragte er.

„Nein!"

„Bedauerlich!" Verräterisch zuckten kurz seine Mundwinkel.

„Und außerdem hätte ich den Satz vorhin anders beendet. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was mich heute Abend hier im Schloß erwartet, hätte ich es nicht für möglich gehalten."

„Es hat also deine Erwartungen übertroffen?"

„Ganz sicher. Allerdings sind meine Erwartungen im Laufe des Abends auch weiter angestiegen."

Nun konnte er ihr nicht mehr ganz folgen und das war ihm auch anzusehen. Ausnahmsweise.

Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel und stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Ich werde jetzt meinen ganzen verdammten Gryffindormut zusammennehmen, den ich besitze." Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es neben ihres auf den Tisch.

Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust, ihr Blick war fest auf den schwarzen Stoff seiner Robe geheftet, sie wagte es nicht, ihm jetzt in die Augen zu sehen. Hermione befürchtete, dass es das dann gewesen wäre mit ihrem Mut. Er versteifte sich unter ihren Fingern und sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, stattdessen glitt sie mit ihren Händen höher zu seinem Hals. Ließ ihre Augen folgen, reckte sich ihm entgegen und gerade als er die ersten Laute ihres Namens aussprach, berührte sie mit ihren Lippen die seinen und ließ ihn so verstummen.

Hermione wollte sich schon zurückziehen. Wie lange konnte es dauern, bis jemand auf einen Kuss reagierte? Ihn entweder erwiderte oder den Küssenden zurück stieß? Doch dann reagierte er. Er erwiderte den Kuss, intensivierte ihn sogar und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen.

Und Snape dachte so bei sich: "Wenn dies hier mein Geschenk sein soll, von dem sie gesprochen hat, will ich mich dieses eine Mal nicht beschweren."

_Drei Jahre später_

„Verdammt! Geh zur Seite, du alte Hexe, und lass mich endlich rein."

„Erst wenn du dein Gemüt wieder abgekühlt hast."

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich bei einer Geburt anwesend wäre, also geh zur Seite, Poppy."

Die Krankenschwester senkte die Stimme. „Severus, du musst dich beruhigen. Im Moment ist mit deiner Frau nicht gut Kirschen essen. Sie schimpft und sagt, es wäre alles deine Schuld. Sie hat da ein paar sehr kreative Ausdrücke gebraucht."

Snape wurde blass. Und diesmal sah man es auch, denn er hatte tatsächlich, seitdem er mit Hermione zusammenlebte, etwas an Farbe gewonnen.

ENDE


End file.
